Queen of Hearts
by Rach Cody
Summary: Ok so we have all read the "Bella is new to town, Edward is a playboy who falls in love with her" etc...I hope I can show you this is different! Its my first fanfic r&r please! Give me a go! love Rach M rating for now...hehe
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people!! If you are reading this, THANK YOU! for giving me a chance! This is my first story, so please tell me how I'm doing! Love you all! Rach_

--

Bella Pov

In. Out. In. Out. Oh God I'm beginning to hyperventilate. Get a grip on yourself Bella! You can do this…who am I kidding, no I can't. I'm going back to bed. Maybe I'll just drop out of school…

I sat in my truck, a faded red Chevy, a present from my father Charlie, debating whether or not to just head back home. But I wasn't stupid. I knew I didn't really have a choice. It began to idle outside the main office of Forks High, my new high school. I was so pissed off. We, my dad and I, had just moved here and already I hated it. I wanted to go home, where I could sunbake in a bikini or make out with randoms at a party. I missed the city, in all its glory. And now I'm stuck in this tiny God forbidden town, where the teenagers probably sit around doing puzzles for fun. Argh! Why does this shit always happen to me??

It wasn't really my fault as such. I had been living in Phoenix all my life with my parents, Charlie and Renee. I knew they had been having troubles with their relationship, but it wasn't till I was 16 that I really saw how bad things were getting. I mean my father wasn't abusive and my mother wasn't cheating, I mean they obviously loved each other; I just guess they weren't _in _love with one another anymore. Or at least Renee wasn't.

So I moved out with dad, probably because I felt worse for him. We lived in a nearby suburb however; Charlie wanted me to be near mum still, so he said. But I wasn't stupid. He was hoping she would open her eyes and come back to him. Well that plan flew out the window. Within six months she had a new _fiancé_. So dad decided that he would leave, get a job near some of his old school friends. And I stupidly followed.

I glanced into the rear view mirror in frustration, looking at my plain brown eyes, framed with purple eyelids and bags. I hadn't been able to sleep last night; the rain was pounding onto the roof. I should get used to it though. It rains almost everyday here. Another reason to hate this place. I quickly teased my boring brown hair in front of my face to hide them.

Why am I so nervous? Who cares what other people think? ... But I'm going to be stared at! I'm going to have to try to make new friends! Why did I come here? I can't wait till I graduate and get the hell out of this place.

I took deep breath however, gathering all my courage and placed my hand on the door handle. I jumped out of the cab in a rush, not even when my body hit the pavement with a resounding 'oomph'. I hate being a klutz. I stood up, brushing myself off and looked around as I approached the office.

I saw no one else around; hell I saw no other buildings around for that matter. All there was here was thick green vegetation, like Mother Nature's wall, trapping me in this town. God how I miss the morning traffic jams back in Phoenix! I ran forwards, through the office door, trying to escape my sudden claustrophobia.

The heat inside the office was almost suffocating in comparison to the freezing air from outside. As I glanced around, I almost groaned in exasperation. What is it with this place? Surrounding me had to be several dozen potted plants. Damn nature freaks. There were colourful notices covering every available surface in the room and what I supposed were student artworks, hanging over the walls. What an alien room!

I heard a little cough in front of me and looked down to see a frail older woman with slightly greying hair staring intently at me. I shuffled forward, embarrassed at my evident gaping.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked, smiling at me kindly. Her name tag identified her as Ms Martin.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Bella Swan." It came out like a question.

She chuckled. "Welcome to Forks High, Ms Swan." Just then an icy draft flew into the room. I turned around to see who had entered.

A small girl stook behind me, her spiky black hair standing in vivid contrast to her paper white skin, which was paler than even mine. She could have looked almost ghostly had she not covered her rather pretty face in well applied make up. She stood there in what I could only describe as designer clothes; a cute pink V neck shirt, plaid skirt and some classic style pumps. She must have been freezing, though it didn't seem to bother her. I looked down at my jacket-jeans-sneakers combo self-consciously.

"Ms Martin, some moron parked outside the front office! That's…" She seemed to notice my presence as I blushed crimson and glanced down. "OMG! Are you a new student!? Hi! I'm Alice! I'm a junior, what about you? Ooh! OMG do you like shopping? Oh I hope so! You'd be really pretty, if you knew how to style yourself! Where are you from!?" She seemed to run out of breath so I answered her.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Yes I'm new, and I'm also a junior. I don't really like shopping much…I'm from Phoenix. And sorry about my car." I said as I hung my head again.

"Oh gosh don't worry about it! …"

"Ms Brandon was there something you were after?" Ms Martin asked while shuffling papers on her desk.

"I was going to ask to see the principal on the decorations for the spring dance this year…but never mind, I have a new project!" So she was one of those…wait, what project? Surely not lil' old me? Uh oh.

"Well Ms Swan, it seems you have someone to take care of you today. Here is your schedule and a map if you get lost." She handed me a bunch of sheets, "Have a nice day!" she smiled.

I felt a tug on my arm, and was surprised to see the petite little Alice, pulling me rather roughly toward my truck. I climbed into my seat and after a nod to Alice she climbed in next to me.

We began to chat about all sorts of things; why I was here, how I spent my free time, which classes were good, which were not. This girl, she made me feel better, like my friends back home did. She made me hope I wouldn't be a loner here. But I wasn't ready to completely open up to her.

We continued our mindless babble, long after we arrived in the student parking lot. I looked out my windscreen at the school before me. There were little brick buildings situated in random places like some one had just decided 'here looks good'. For some bizarre reason, I was reminded of the three little pigs. _Wish a big gust of wind would just blow it all away,_ I though sardonically. No such luck however.

I finished my little mental rant, immediately worried I had been off in my own world too long. I looked over at Alice, hoping I hadn't offended her by my silence, and saw her sitting as rigid as a board, staring at the car next to her. I glanced out too, and took a massive hit on my self-esteem.

A tall statuesque woman- for she couldn't have been called a _girl_- glided out from the passenger side, sweeping her long golden hair behind her shoulders. She looked like a model, and seemed to act like it too. Every male within a 20 foot radius span to watch her. A small smirk rose over her pink lips. Great, she must be one of those self-obsessed narcissists.

I was too busy rolling my eyes over beauty-queen to notice when exactly Alice glued her nose to my passenger window. Again I looked passed her, and saw a male rise from the driver's side. He had the same shade of golden hair; they were probably siblings. He also had the same style face, but it hinted at a masculinity that was obviously not in his sisters. His body was toned; he must work out. And he has a great butt! Oops, note to self, keep eyes above the waist. Don't need anyone thinking you're a pervert…

Beauty queen and her muscly brother drifted away in a throng of students- I hadn't even notice the school get populated. I peeked over at Alice again and saw her staring at her fingers. It didn't take a genius to work out why.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until she snapped out of it, becoming her former perky self.

"Ooh! What class do you have first?" She lunged for my timetable before I even opened my mouth. "Aw man! You have English first! With Mr Collins! I had him last year…Hahaha made him cry too, when I told him his tie was ugly! Well it was…" she babbled. I just tuned out.

"Bella? Bella! Jeez, we have to hurry now or we'll be late!" We jumped out of the truck and ran in the rain towards the closest buildings. "You're in that one over there," she pointed to my right. "See you at lunch!"

She turned and bolted around a corner. I weaved through the other students, and stood outside the room. Ok Bella, here goes nothing. I stepped into the threshold and walked straight into…

**Ok I'm evil…or not…ending it here may not be such a big deal to you…anyways, this IS my first story, and I welcome ANY feedback what so ever. If it sucks, tell me it sucks. If you think it's too slow, then say so! If you want to point out my mistakes, feel free! But please review. I don't want to sound like a beggar, but yeah…Thank you!**


	2. Getting to know you

**Ok people, MY BAD! I totally forgot a disclaimer! So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series or the characters…If I did, Bella wouldn't be Mrs. Edward Cullen…I would be…**

**Oh and by the way, THANKYOU to x-rosepetals-x! Hahaha your review made my day, literally! This chap is for you!**

--

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Ok Bella, here goes nothing. I stepped into the threshold and walked straight into a girl with dirty blond hair, stacked on top of her head like a bird's nest.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't see you there," I admitted sheepishly.

She looked at me like I had just slapped her in the face. Her eyes narrowed and I leaned back as she advanced closer, arms crossed.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Her voice was an annoying nasal tone. Wait, what? I've been here all of an hour and she thinks she can _label_ me like that? Oh hell no!

"Excuse me?" I stood there, staring her down with my mouth open and hands on my hips.

"Close your mouth, sweetie, you don't want to make yourself look uglier already do." And with that she strutted away-or what she seemed to think was strutting. It looked more like someone had put a balloon between her legs and tied her ankles together.

I quickly noticed the classroom, taking in the boring cream walls, littered in coloured informative posters and the grey worn carpet. I looked back as the girl's voice floated my way.

She reached a bunch of girls; all dressed in similar too-tight t-shirts, short skirts and skanky heels. Their whispers sounded more like hisses, and when they turned to face me, it was as though they shot venom from their eyes. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips and I lifted my hands toward them in mock surrender. Hey, I was just surprised that some pimps didn't sling their knuckle-beater hands around them, trying to grab their phoney boobs. Oh right! I forgot- that won't happen- they're trash!

I rolled my eyes as I approached the teacher. His hair line was receding and his glasses made his eyes buggish, but he seemed kind enough. What was Alice talking about before?

"Welcome Ms Swan to English. I'm Mr Collins. Maybe you want to introduce yourself properly to the class?" He gestured around. The way he said it gave me no option. So I sucked in a breath, ignoring the massive sneer from my unnamed "enemies".

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm 17 and just moved here from Phoenix with my dad. I enjoy reading, listening to music…" I hesitated. "Any questions?"

"Oh yeah I've got a question Isabella," the nasally voice called. "Where's your mummy?" She opened her eyes innocently.

I squirmed and dismissed it. But _she_ had other ideas.

"And what? Do you have no social life at all? Hahaha books and music? What do you listen to? Emo bands-It matches your fashion style! Bet you go home slitting your wrists…" She drawled on.

"Ms Mallory, that's enough. Bella you can sit down now. Up the back there Mr Yorkie." A boy with greasy hair and a pizza face waved his hand eagerly. Mallory and co. snickered.

The rest of the lesson passed rather uneventfully. Sitting at the back has its advantages. At least I wasn't being subjected to the ridicule of _certain_ people anymore. I was quite peaceful. Not once the bell went however.

I packed up my folder and placed it in my shoulder bag. I kept my eyes down the whole time. Till I heard a throat clearing. Yorkie stood in front of my desk, blatantly staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Eric." He extended his hand to me. I wonder if he rubbed his face with it…Jeez Bella, don't be so hard on him!** (AN: I apologise to anyone who takes offence at this! Bella is just really cynical to most people. I myself suffer from…blemishes…)**. I took his hand.

"So do you like it here so far? I mean you haven't been here long…but, well…" He swallowed awkwardly. "Uhm…so, uh…d-do you want to uh, have lunch with me?" He rubbed his neck and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh uh…" I answered back uncomfortably. "I already promised to sit with someone else." At least I hoped Alice wanted me to sit with her. Come to mention it, I didn't even know who she hung out with…

"Oh ok. Well who are you sitting with? Maybe I can join you?" I gawked at him stunned. Was I wearing a piece of cardboard tied around my neck, saying 'will date if asked'? Oh God I've never dated anyone. Hell no one had ever shown an interest in me.

"Uh Alice, Alice Brandon." I didn't elaborate after I saw his sceptical glance. "What?"

"Nothing…Have a nice day Bella." He left the room swiftly, glancing back at me once in the doorway with a put out look. To saw I was confused was an understatement.

I left the room in a daze, my head swimming. Why did Eric have a problem with Alice? I hadn't known her long, but I loved her already! I mean, what could sweet, innocent, quirky Alice have done to deserve such a look? I desperately wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to seem forward…

I hardly even noticed as I walked into my next class, Government. I was again sent to the back, but I didn't miss the different glances I was receiving. Some of my classmates eyed me with interest, some of them, presumably Mallory's clones, cold-shouldered me. And a couple wore the same look as Eric! Could I not escape? Damn small town hicks.

As the teacher drawled on, I tried to focus. _Tried_, being the operative word. His words just seemed to run through one ear and out the other. My page was blank and I stared at it. Well not at it really; past it. It seemed that my sleepless night was catching up on me. I so badly wanted to put my head on the table, close my eyes, let myself drift to happier places…

Bzzzz…The bell rang loudly and I jumped up startled, letting out a quiet yelp. The whole class giggled and watched me turn as red as a beetroot. This brought on more giggles. I ran from the room embarrassed; I didn't know where I was going.

I pulled out my timetable, trying to find where I was supposed to be. Trigonometry…Eww. _Maybe its good I got lost then_, I thought to myself. But I sighed; I wasn't one for skipping classes-ever-and now didn't seem like the best time to start. Maybe it won't be so bad. You haven't even had one class of it yet! I convinced myself pitifully.

I groaned internally though. I had never exactly excelled in a subject, but watching me try to do a maths question was more horrifying and frustrating than trying to house train a moronic puppy. I hope the teacher is nice anyway.

I found the map I was given this morning in my bag and I pulled it out, searching for my room. Oh great it was on the other side of the school. I started to shuffle quickly in that direction; running, or jogging for that matter, was hazardous for both me and anyone in the immediate area.

Class had already started as I approached the teacher's desk. It was deadly silent; really creepy. I peeked at him guiltily, and the stern look on his face dashed my hopes of surviving this class.

"You're late Ms….Swan." He looked at his roll. "15 minutes late! May I enquire as to why you choose to waste my valuable time?"

He spoke to me so condescendingly; I fought the urge to retort, "Because I would rather not waste mine!"

Instead I replied, "I'm sorry, I got lost…" He tsk-ed me.

"Well that's 15 minutes you can make up in a detention tomorrow after school, right Ms Swan." There was no question to it; his voice was monotonously boring, and I had just noticed he smelled like cheap, nasty cologne. Great 15 minutes after school with Mr Smelly. This blows.

I walked and sat in the only empty seat in the room. A boy next to me grinned over, his blue eyes twinkling for some reason. He raised his eyebrows and I looked to see who he was gazing at. The guy next to me was a massive burly bloke who looked too big for his desk. He had black curly locks, his tongue poking out as he struggled with a question. I chuckled and shrank back as he turned to me, watched me curiously. He was handsome, but looked older, much older than I was, as well as the other students. He grunted at me and turned away.

I froze for a second and turned back to the other boy. He smirk was more pronounced now and he nodded his head at me with a silent Fondz like imitation, "Hey". He had a certain lure to him, but I never really was one for blonds. I sighed and turned away. In my peripheral, I noticed he mistook my sigh. He seemed really pleased with himself, like I was going to gush over his hotness to my girlfriends later...As if.

The rest of the class and the one following passed in a blur. Before I knew it I was walking in a swarm of people, presumably to the cafeteria. I pushed my way into the door and moved to the side to look around.

The room was incredibly dull, similar to the classrooms. It was the same cream paint, except that the floor here was concrete.

To say it was busy was an understatement; people carried flat red trays, piled sky high with food, heading towards their "clicks". Though the school was hardly big enough to be breaking into distinct groups. Everywhere I looked, tables were occupied; Alice was at none of them. I guess that's what I get for making assumptions.

I groaned and headed toward the growing cafeteria line, when a pixie voice in my ear made me jump.

"I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"

"God Alice! You scared the living crap out of me!" I put my hand to my hyperactive heart, not missing the looks from the students closest to us.

She smirked evilly, unfazed by everyone else. She was now officially my idol. Good fashion sense- not slutty like _some _people around here- and a bubbly personality. Let alone a boy-repellent, and she doesn't give a shit what other people think about her! I silently thanked God for my new friend.

We waited in the line and grabbed our food in silence. It was a peaceful silence though, like we understood each other perfectly. I followed Alice, wondering whether she was going to pull a table from her pockets. Instead, she took me to a table where two girls sat.

The first was tiny like Alice, with dark curly hair. She was picking her fingernails with one hand and typing a text with the other. I was a little surprised she was there; she looked utterly bored.

The other was fairly pretty. She had a gentle face and a heart-warming smile to match. Her caramel brown hair was dead straight and she wore very fashionable clothes; they didn't seem to be something she would have chosen for herself though.

The two girls sat in silence, except for the constant tapping on the phone. We took seats beside them and Alice's face broke into a grin.

"Hey girls! I want introduce you all. Bella, this is Angela and Jessica," she gestured to each. "Jess, Ang, this is Bella!" She clapped her hands excitedly, like a little girl.

"Hi Bella," Angela asked me quietly, playing with her caramel hair. Her voice was soft, and suited her well. I didn't return the greeting however, as I was interrupted by Jessica's boisterous questions.

"So Bella, where are you from? Why are you here? Do you have a boyfriend? Seen anyone you like yet? Just don't like Mike, ok?" She rambled.

"Who's Mike?" She pointed over at the boy with the blond hair and blue eyes. She grinned in satisfaction as I grimaced.

"Well girls, I'll be going now. Only half an hour of lunch left and sooo much gossip to catch up on!" And with that she darted away. So she was the flutterby, the girl who jumped from circle to circle, ready to ruin someone's life or make someone's day with her gossip.

Angela pulled me out of my trance. "Bella? Do you like shopping?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she giggled. "It's just, Friday night, Alice is forcing me to go shopping and I would really like someone to talk to while she goes into her fashion trance."

"Hey, I have to make sure you stay fabulous. And no argument Bella, you're joining!" Alice said grumpily.

I smiled and laughed with Angela, understanding her dress sense now. And despite how horrible shopping was, I thought I was willing to put up with it, but only for these two. Alice could see it in my face, and became upbeat almost instantaneously. I shook my head in wonder and glanced around the room. That's when I first saw him.

_Duh duh duh daaaaaa! Hahaha yeah I suck. Ok people; PLEASE tell me what you think! Pretty please??_


	3. The bet

**Disclaimer: I would buy rights to the Twilight series if I could, but as Stephenie Meyer is probably not going to give it up for a while, I'll make do with this.**

**And thank you to all of you who added me and reviewed! At the end of this story I think I'll make tributes to my readers…**

**This chapter was sooo hard to write. I hope I do Edward justice!**

--

Chapter 3

Edward POV

My stomach grumbled as I edged my way my way into the packed cafeteria. What a freaking day. I woke up and arrived at school late, scoring myself detention from the principal. Coach Clapp had just caught up with me too. As I was captain of the baseball team (and basketball, but it wasn't exactly the season at the moment), I had to stay back after school for the next three days for team tryouts. We all knew the team structure wasn't going to change much this year, and I pretty much have no say in the overall result anyway. So why am I the only one being forced to stay?? I had been caught sneaking back in after a party thrown last night, getting myself grounded for the weekend. And lastly, I had a hangover the size of Africa.

I trudged my way to the table, passing with a majority of the student population staring at me. I received grins and backslaps from the other jocks, each one more tiresome than the last. The females were different however; some stood near me, smiling and waving flirtatiously, their friends giggling behind them. Others stole glances my way and began swooning as soon as I made eye contact. I wasn't oblivious to these attentions; in fact, on better days, I would relish in them, make the most of the opportunities presenting themselves. But I couldn't be bothered today. And, well, _technically_ I was off the market. Didn't stop girls trying though.

I sighed as I sank into my chair, not in the mood for indulging anyone with meaningless conversation. I tried to block the general buzz of the cafeteria, contemplating going home to bed. Why do I do this to myself?

There were loud screeching noises around me as several chairs were dragged across the floor. I glared across the filling table, appealing for silence, but to no avail.

"Hey Eddie, you don't look so good." Emmett grinned from opposite me.

Emmett was my best friend in this place. I'd even go so far as to call him a brother. He was certainly at my house often enough. He was a bit of a pain in the ass though; like when he calls me Eddie. Boy does he like pissing me off. He was one of those people that liked to stir up trouble, no matter the consequence. But I guess that's one of the reasons I liked him so much. _One carefree Emmett_ plus _a bored Edward_ equals _a lot of fun_. Ah immaturity feels good.

But unlike Emmett, I couldn't go a whole night of drinking and the like, and still be fresh in the morning for another dull day of school. His black hair was still unkempt as usual, his cheeks flushed in excitement, or a hell of a lot of running. His whole massive body twitched like he was waiting for something. I looked at him questioningly.

"He thinks something's going to happen today," Jasper replied nonchalantly. "_Personally,_ I think he's an idiot."

"But my spidy-senses are tingling!" Emmett pouted. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

Jasper was the third musketeer to our group. We weren't always 'chummy' with one another though. I remember when the southerner first waltzed his way into the school with his model-like sister, thereby waltzing into the hearts of the school's female population. As time progressed it began to bother me that my choices were beginning to get scanty (it wasn't until afterwards I realised, there really weren't enough fish in the sea here to satisfy my needs). But I had blamed Jasper's arrival.

So I decided I needed justice; in the form of his sister Rosalie. Well that just pissed Emmett off, more than anything. So I dumped her and she ran off to my best friend. You'd think that would bother me, but it didn't. I wasn't exactly boyfriend material, and Emmett was damn well made for someone like Rose (he didn't care if she gave him shit; in fact he welcomed it).

So, once I had my epiphany, I warmed up to the blond hair, brown eyed muscle man, known as Jasper. And really, he was a good guy to have around.

"So how was the party last night Edward?" Jasper enquired. Damn smart ass. He wasn't dumb enough to get roped into it. Well he didn't have a girlfriend who could whine the ears off a councillor.

"It was shit, what did you expect?" I felt like banging my head against the table.

"I told you not to go man. But no, no one listens to Jasper!" I laughed despite myself.

"What do you mean the party was shit, Cullen? I thought it was fricken awesome!" Mike Newton's annoying voice came from behind me.

"You would," Emmett joked. "Did Mikey finally get laid?"

Everyone snickered as Newton turned red. Man I hated that kid. There was no denying he was good at sport; he was the second best pitcher on the team-after me obviously. But that's it; he was annoying to be around for more than ten seconds, always trying to fit in, always failing extraordinarily. He was irksome. I don't know how girls manage to endure his flirts. I'd puke in his face if it was me.

"Mike, take a seat. You staying for tryouts tomorrow night?" Jasper pitied Newton for some reason.

"Uh, I don't know yet." _God I hope not._ "My dad may need me to work." Please, please, will my luck hold out?

"Well that's too bad." Emmett's face told a different story. "I can't wait to scare all the newbies. Then we'll really see what they're made of!"

This brought on lots of conversations around the table; who'd try out, who was any good…I zoned out.

"Hey Eddie, how's Lauren? Heard she left the party early last night. Not trouble in paradise I hope…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you see in her," Jasper added bluntly. I would have retorted, but he had a point. He wouldn't understand. He was a one-woman kind of guy. All I saw in her was an easy way to get off. I wasn't too fussy about the other details.

"Nah, you need a real girl Eddie…Some one like, I don't know, Katie Bell…" Emmett suggested. Eric Yorkie punched him in the shoulder. "Hahahaha…And Jasper can date Alice Brandon!"

We all shuddered collectively.

"Hey, the girls are on their way."

The girl-talk became hushed as I looked up to see a parade of blondes and bimbos making their way to the table. In the lead was Lauren, my girlfriend, though I used the term loosely. Next to her stood Tanya, her long time best friend, my ex of how many degrees. And just behind them stood Rosalie. She was the most beautiful of the three, and the best conversation, but I wasn't dumb enough to go there again.

Lauren came over, giving me a kiss that clearly marked me as hers, and perched herself on my knee.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead turning to Tanya.

"Tanya, you really should try different make up tomorrow, your nose is all powdery." Tanya looked at her appraisingly.

"Sure Lauren whatever you say." At least she didn't fall on her knees to appease her.

Lauren wiggled around, and I grew uncomfortable. She was really starting to get heavy. She tsk-ed and I looked up to see at what. Jessica Stanley casually made her way toward us.

"Hey Lauren!" Jess waved.

"Where were you just before?" Lauren snippily asked her.

"Talking to the new girl Bella. Or rather asking questions and getting no answers,"  
Jessica replied, pointing to a table on the far side of the room.

I looked over, eyes sliding from face to face. Sitting there was Angela Weber; sweet girl, smart student. Next to her was Alice. _Don't get started on her_, I thought to myself.

The last girl I had never seen before; she must be Bella Swan. She had long chocolate hair and luscious pale skin. She was really quite something to look at. I took a mental picture for later.

"Eddie, why are you staring at her?" Lauren pulled my chin in her direction.

"Sorry, just needed to put a face to the name. What's the problem?"

Lauren huffed. "She's a bitch. She totally greased me off in English!" I stifled a laugh at the thought.

She was so childish. Lauren could twist and sentence, or action, to think what she wanted to. Poor Bella Swan; she happened to be the unlucky target this time.

"She doesn't look that bad, Lauren. She seems rather nice."

"Nice? Well why don't you just go and sit with your new best friend then!" She jumped off my knee…thank God.

"Best friend? Who?" Jasper joined the conversation.

"Bella stinking Swan, that's who!" Lauren spat out.

"Best friends with a _girl_, Eddie? Hahaha, you know that's not possible! You root 'em all before you get the chance!" Emmett's boisterous voice floated across the table.

"Shut up you ass! I could if I wanted to," I said cockily. I knew this was turning into a testosterone-filled argument, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Oh yeah? I want to bet on this. I bet you can't become friends with Bella Swan." He must have noticed my smirk as he continued, "Become friends with, and _remain_ friends with her till graduation." He laughed cunningly.

"Ok, what's in it for me if I win?" I raised my eyebrows. This ought to be good.

"Pride. A new friend?" He thought quickly. "Ooooh. We'll make it interesting…How about my Jeep." He must be convinced he would win to stake such a hefty claim. He was attached to that Jeep like a mother to her newborn baby.

"And what if I lose?"

Again he hesitated. "If you lose," he repeated. Everyone at the table held their breath. "You must give me your Volvo _and_ I become the baseball captain."

The table erupted in outrage. Especially when I replied.

"You're on Emmett." I agreed. Every jaw at the table dropped open like a clown mouth. Emmett just grinned as he extended a hand. I took it, making it official, just as the bell went.

"Good luck Eddie, you are going to need it." And with that he left. Jasper just shrugged.

I got up from the table, smirking at the still stunned faces.

"Maybe you guys should go to class…" I said as I walked away. Off to meet with Bella Swan.

**Ok, so that's Edward's POV. Hope it was ok…Ooooh but the bet should be interesting! My spidy-senses are tingling…REVIEWS please! I get tons of hits and adds…but no review…ah well, such is life…**


	4. Playboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…YET…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…YET… ;D**

**Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I was totally like woo! Hahaha, so yeah, you guys rock my world!**

--

Chapter 4

Bella POV

_That's when I first saw him._

He was sitting at a table alone on the other side of the cafeteria, lounged back in his chair like he was trying to catch some z's. His eyes were hidden behind deep violet lids and his skin was very white and very toned. Jeez, it was whiter than even Alice! Maybe that's because this town was a place where _the sun don't shine_.

But what caught me most was his unusual hair. It was messy, like he had just woken up with it, and was an amazing colour; it was an intense reddish-bronze, like nothing I had ever seen before. But it was obviously his natural colour. That, his skin, his overall features, made him probably one of the most beautiful men I had ever encountered.

I also noticed he was pretty built. I had never been one for crushing on the brawny, but hot-dang! He had my attention. How can he be a loner, with a face and body like that?

"Bella? What are you looking at?" Alice demanded.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" I turned around to face her; she was pursing her lips at me and I shrank away from her.

She read my expression. "I'm sorry. But seriously, don't get caught on him."

"Why? What's wrong with…What's his name?" My eyebrows puckered.

Angela faced me awkwardly. "His name is Edward Cullen and…" Alice interrupted her hesitation.

"…And he is the resident man-whore of Forks." I looked at her sceptically, so she continued.

"Don't be fooled by his _looks_. He's a major player; women are his toys. He moves from one to the next, not even bothering to 'pack up' –so to speak-, leaving that for the poor girl's families and friends. He doesn't care about what you feel, so long as you _put out_." She finished angrily.

"How do you know that Alice?"

"Because I live next door to him. I see him rock up at his house every Saturday night with a new girl attached to his over-used lips."

I considered that as I looked back over, trying to see something, _anything_, that might contradict her allegations. Still he sat there, like he just wanted to go to bed, though the table had been filled with rowdy jocks since I last glanced over. Maybe there's a reason he is so tired at the moment, I thought critically.

There was a boisterous laugh from that table and I saw the massive guy I sat next to in Trig. He was laughing at a blond guy; a guy I recognised as the one who sat on my other side in that class. He appeared to be blushing. I snickered.

Before Alice had the chance to open her mouth, I asked.

"Who's the massive guy? And the blond guy standing up? I sit next to them in Trig."

"That's Emmett McCarty and Mike Newton." Angela waved over the rest of the table. "And that's Erik Yorkie" -the guy who asked me to sit with me at lunch-" Tyler Crowley"-a tall, gangly looking guy-"Ben Cheney"-I heard a little something in Angela's voice as she announced the short boy-"And Jasper Hale."

That was the guy who parked next to us this morning, I thought to myself. I peered over at Alice to see how she received the name. Her eyes were narrowed however, in a completely different direction.

"And they," Alice said bitterly, startling me with her tone. "Are completely plastic. Rosalie Hale, Tanya something-or-other, and in the middle is _Lauren Mallory_." She sneered the name.

"Ahh." Was all I said.

I watched the girls stroll across the cafeteria like they owned it, tailed by young blond wanna-be's. Oh God, it was like a blond convention!

I practically choked as I watched Lauren Mallory plop herself on top of playboy's lap. Alice shrugged.

"So how has your day been so far Bella?" Angela tried to break the silence.

"Erh! I walked into English this morning and accidentally bumped into that Lauren Mallory girl, and she totally freaked! And I got lost and…" I drifted into a spiel.

"Don't worry about Lauren, Bella. She's only a bitch to you, because she sees you as a threat." Angela nodded in agreement.

"A threat? You're joking right? Ha, what am I a threat to, her social life? Like I would want that! Her relationship? I'm not stupid enough to date a playboy!" I laughed at the madness of it.

"But she doesn't know that. Believe me, it's going to get worse if you retaliate, or if Edward hits on you. Don't worry about it though."

I huffed in my seat. So she hated me because she though I wanted to steal her life…_as if_! Man this girl needs a reality check!

Just then the warning bell rang.

"Oh! Bella, what subject do you have now?" Angela stared at me eagerly.

I reached down into my bag for my timetable, glancing over at the jocks on the way. They seem angry, I thought mystified. I brushed it off however, checking my schedule.

"Uh, biology." Angela beamed at me.

"Me too! Yay! I have someone to talk to!"

"Well I'm alone still!" Alice pouted. "What do you have last?"

"Gym…" I groaned. I was terrible at every single sport you could think of. I had minimal hand-eye coordination. And unfortunately it was compulsory for me to take gym at Forks High. Life sucks.

"At least we all have gym together, " Angela tried to appease her. Alice just grunted.

"Well, we should start moving. See you later Alice." Angela stood up. I just waved as we left with the general crowd.

We silently made our way across campus in the pouring rain, not needing to talk. We left each other to our private meditations.

I was thinking over all that had happened during lunch. Firstly, I had met Angela. She was quiet, but already I felt closer to her than any of my Phoenix friends. I could tell she knew something though. I realised it had to do with Alice's….unpopularity. I'm going to have to ask her about that sometime, but I don't want to hurt Alice when I do so.

Then there was our conversation; Alice was right about Edward, I knew that much. I knew I wouldn't get caught up in his fancies and I hoped Lauren would back down. But I don't know; whenever I meet someone I go on gut instinct and with Edward, I could see he was more than Alice made him out to be. Like he hadn't discovered his potential. But I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time my instincts have been wrong.

We approached the classroom, hanging up our jackets to let them dry off. There were a few people in the room already; the teacher at the front, Jessica at a table with another girl, a boy at the back writing frantically. _Someone forgot to do their homework_, I accused internally as I walked to the front desk.

The teacher was rather abrupt, but I liked him. He was an 'I don't give bullshit, I don't take bullshit' kind of person. He sent me to sit beside Angela and she was absolutely beaming. It made me laugh.

Just as I settled in my seat and got out my books, I heard footsteps entering the room. I swung around, curious and almost choked on my saliva.

Edward Cullen stood in the doorway; a light seemed to emanate from him, lighting the whole room. I was wrong when I supposed him to be one of the best looking men I had ever seen. He _was_ the best looking man I had ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous. Now I could see his eyes were green, as bright as emeralds, and he had striking full lips. I turned away before I began to hyperventilate.

I tried desperately to ignore the sound of the approaching thudding of feet.

**Ok I'm sorry people! Hahaha I ended it here because it would make this chapter absolutely MASSIVE if I put in their meeting. But never fear! I promise to update soon! Please review!!**


	5. Paper ball fight, anyone?

**Just want to thank everyone for their reviews! And just for clarification, Edward's bet means that he can in no way, shape or form have a PHYSICAL relationship with Bella. That means, if a friendly peck on the cheek turns into a tongue wrestling match, or a friendly hug becomes an ass grab, he **_**loses**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like have a tongue wrestling match with Edward Cullen….But unfortunately it ain't ever gonna happen!**

--

Chapter 5

Bella POV

My eyes widened as two long toned arms appeared on the edge of the table. I slowly raised them, ogling at the sight that was Edward Cullen. He really was gorgeous, and his sweet aroma swirled around my head. He smiled down at me as we made eye-contact.

"Hello. You must be Bella; I'm Edward. How are you?" He extended a massive hand as I gulped. What is this guy doing? _Hitting on me_, I retorted. But he has a girlfriend! _You think that makes a difference?_…Good point...

"H-hi." I sucked in a breath, growing more confident. "Oh! I heard about you!" He grinned wider, unprepared for my next words.

"You're that guy who's dating Lauren Mallory. Bet that's _a ton of fun_." I winked at him.

His smile faltered momentarily, before he awkwardly re-plastered it on his face. I watched him expectantly, eager for his reply.

"Yes well…she has her moments." He ran his fingers through his hair casually. "So, made any friends yet?"

I could tell he was trying to change the subject. He looked at me through long lashes, trying to flirt his way out of the deep end, no doubt. I decided it was time to act less than cordial.

"I have, thankyou. I had lunch with Angela Weber..." I gestured to her, monitoring his expression closely. "And Alice Brandon. Much nicer than some of the dicks who have been talking to me in class." His eyes widened. _He_ didn't know that it wasn't exclusively him I was referring to, but I didn't feel like enlightening him.

Right then the teacher cleared his throat, calling the class to attention. Edward slipped to a table toward the front of the room and turned to glance at me with a questioning look. I smirked and waved at him obnoxiously.

The class started and we began the topic of cellular anatomy; something I had already covered in Phoenix. So I didn't pay attention to the teacher, not even bothering to take notes. Instead, I doodled random pictures all over my page. I drew flowers and people; cartoons of the characters I had met during my tedious day. I was so wrapped up in my artwork, that it was a massive surprise when a rough object made contact with the top of my head.

I jumped out of my stupor and saw a paper ball on the ground. What the hell? I wasn't anywhere near a bin and I didn't think I was_ that_ unpopular!

I picked it up and searched the room, prepared to pelt it back at the culprit. I noticed Edward staring at me, gesturing for me to open it. His hands looked like they were peeling the skin off an invisible mandarin. I rolled my eyes, put it down and ignored it, going back to my drawings.

A few minutes later, I was smacked in the head again. I glared at him, trying to look as angry and intimidating as possible, hoping he would just go away. I placed the ball next to the first one. Angela raised her eyebrows, beginning a silent conversation. I widened my eyes at her, trying to ask what the hell was happening. She shrugged and we turned to face our papers once again.

"Ahh!" Angela yelped as she became the target. _Oh my God, do I want to smack the back of that boy's head!_ She read it quickly and passed it to me.

_Angela,_

_Tell Bella to read my notes please!_

_Edward._

He had elegant writing, very old fashioned. I sighed exasperated as I complied with his wish. Who knew if he would relent. I reached for the closest ball, which happened to be his second note.

_Bella_

_Read the damn note!_ –Oh, so he could be rude to ME-,_ I'm the pitcher on my baseball team and I have an unlimited supply of paper._

_E._

Damn people wasting our natural resources. I glanced up at him as I reached for the second ball. He had his arm wound back, ready to strike if I ignored it. Jeez, he's threatening me with paper balls? Maybe he's abusive at home! I rolled my eyes and opened it.

This one had a longer message on it:

_Bella,_

_Have I done something wrong? Have I offended you in some way? I just came over before because I would like to get to know you_ –get in my pants more like it-_ but I need you to give me a chance. Can we be friends?_

_Edward._

He was watching me, waiting for a reply. I shook my head at him; not a 'no' though. More of an 'I don't have a choice, do I?'. He looked surprised, like he was expecting me to jump up and down ecstatically, or at least smile.

But he seemed happy none the less and soon turned away. Angela giggled and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The bell rang as class ended and a third ball made contact. I swivelled in his direction, furious with him. He raised his hand triumphantly and bolted from the room. Yeah you better run! I grabbed all the balls and swept through the door after him.

I found him leaning against a wall, clutching his sides for support.

"What…the hell…was_ that_?" I yelled as I chucked my ammo at him, too angry to care as they all fell several feet short. He continued to chortle away.

"You should have seen your face!" He rasped out. I could tell I was bright red, having just realised we had drawn an audience.

He pointed at me, trying to say something, but only managed to laugh even harder. My body tensed, my hands eager to attack him. Damn ass!

"It's just…you're so…easy…to piss off," he spluttered out. So he was trying to make me angry? _Why I ought to show him a piece of my mind!_

Instead of fighting though, I opted for flight. I stormed away from everyone, heading towards my truck.

"Bella! We have gym…" Angela trailed off on seeing my face. "I'll tell Alice you weren't feeling well…Want me to call tonight?"

I smiled at her, nodding, and walked away. I had reached the driver's door before I hesitated. Why was I running? Yes, what he did was immature, but seriously, why was it getting to me?

It was getting to me because I knew what he was. Alice made it clear he had no real friendships with girls, and it was worrying to think he could get such a reaction out of me. I wasn't senile though. I knew it wasn't the only reason I ran. My day was catching up with me like a speeding train, and I wasn't ready for the collision. Boy, do I need to go home and sleep!

I huffed my way into my seat, breathing in the accustomed scent of peppermint and tobacco- curtesy of the previous owner- and put the keys in the ignition. There was a rapping on the other side of the truck however, that caught my attention.

Edward stood beside my door, trying to open it. This boy doesn't give up, that's for sure. I leaned over, reaching for the door handle, teasing him a bit as I opened it at a snail pace. He practically ripped the door open, jumping in.

"Why are you sitting out here?" He gazed at me with his emerald eyes.

"Because I don't want to go to Gym," I answered honestly. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to apologise for annoying you." I looked at him sceptically. "No seriously! I feel bad!" He defended himself.

"Uh huh, and I'm a Powerpuff girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not exactly my fault you reacted that way!" Damn, he had me there.

"Look, I really am sorry." He smiled at me, repentant. "Can you forgive my behaviour, and maybe we can start again?"

I leaned back into my seat, knowing he was being honest. And I knew he hadn't really done much wrong, except purposely infuriate the hell out of me.

"Fine…" I breathed out.

"Good because I really want to become your friend."

"Nothing more?" I muttered darkly; I couldn't help asking.

"How much do you know about me?" He ignored my question.

"Enough to know how you treat the general female population." He pursed his lips and I fought the urge to smirk.

"Look, do you mind if we completely forget the past? I'm Edward, and you are Bella, and this is day one of a beautiful new friendship." I giggled at the lameness before I looked at him and agreed.

**Ok people, so I hope you liked this chapter…believe me, I've had a rough few days and I'm not doing my homework so I could get this out. So please, even if it is to say hi, review! I'm in desperate need of cheering! Until next time! Rach **


End file.
